Cataclysm
by ellamariexx
Summary: The first time I saw Allen Walker I was sure he was an angel of death and that he had come to release me from this sick game.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Influenced by The Hunger Games and D. Gray-Man comes the story of a girl named Lenalee and her fight just to survive.**  
><strong>

**Cataclysm: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>It's a demented face complete with powdered cheeks and painted eyes that send chills up the spine. I can't look away at first, the patterns of color captivating me, luring me into its grinning acceptance. Barely breathing, I stand frozen in place, a sincere curiosity for this creature of death coming forth. I imagine this image could haunt me in my sleep, but since I don't sleep much I suppose it doesn't matter. It's coming for me now and once it starts I don't know how I'll stop it. The ground shakes and I remind myself of the one word that has kept me safe so far, run.<p>

My name is Lenalee and I'm a member of the Black Order.

It's the first night of the race and while I'm not dead yet, I'm beginning to think it won't be long until someone or something changes that. I'm not alone out here but I might as well be. No one is going to help me, not when their lives depend on the expiration of mine. Crouching low I debate how badly I'm in it this time. Shots haven't been fired but it's only a matter of time before they do. I know what Akuma's can do, I know what they are, but there's a feeling of horror that runs along the currents of my veins and I'm ashamed of the stiffness to my fear.

The overwhelming stench of smoke has begun to cloud its way through the trees. Looking around I know they would rather see the forest burn to the ground than let me live a few more minutes. Holding a hand over my mouth I'm stunned by how fast the flames have grown. Feeling braver than my shaking knees I step out of my hiding spot and continue on my run, only this time… I fly.

Flying is probably not the most accurate word for what I do, what my innocence can do, but I imagine this leapfrog like ability is the closest to flying I'll ever get. I'm about to bound over the stream when something collides into my shoulder and I'm thrown. The wind whips my skirt around and I watch as my hair soars above me. Throwing my arms out in an attempt to regain my equilibrium I find that I've thought for too long and with a sickening thud I hit the first wall of rocks. My side takes the hit, the muscles pulled taunt as I flinch in pain. Lying there I blink rapidly, the throbbing pain drawing me under as I suck in a breath that just won't come. My legs hurt, the exhilarating use of them to escape the Akuma finally taking its toll.

I want to go home. The phrase doesn't feel right, but since I'm desperate I cling to it with all I have. Only the idea of home triggers my memory, makes it flash to moments I've tried to bury. I remember the restraints, the pain and the defeat of those first few years. After a while I guess I sort of shouldered the burden and pushed the angst behind me. In the beginning I thought it was torture, I had no idea it was experimentation. The idea that some sick mind was actually using me as part of their research never occurred to the seven year old me. Lucky for me I survived those initial tests and for the past two months I've been in training by the Black Order. The Black Order is just one of three teams that provide the race with its challengers. This year I've been picked to be a contender.

I shudder hard as a panicked breath finally fills my lungs. Choking, I clutch my side and grit my teeth in frustration. There's blood on the ground, the metallic taste lingering as I choke up another mouthful. I'm berating myself for letting my innocence fail me when I see the shadow of a figure above me. For someone who prefers the sky I am very vulnerable as I lie defenseless on the ground.

Through the pain and undeniable fear I force myself to meet this man's eyes. I'm wondering just who this competitor is as I stare at the scar that ribbons out from his left eye and the white hair that shadows the rest of his face.

I didn't volunteer for this, I never had a choice, but when I think about having to fight to the death I'm sure this is something I don't need to be scared of. I don't want to see the faces of the dead and I can't stand the idea of living in fear. I surrender to this man, to the figure that just stares at me as if I am a comparable intrigue.

I let my eyes close and hope that he will make it quick. Death has always looked much kinder and for the first time I accept that maybe it's time to meet it. The first time I saw Allen Walker I was sure he was an angel of death and that he had come to release me from this sick game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Couldn't get this idea out of my head, review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I wish I was dead. Not that I am a particularly despondent or depressed person but the way my body was pulsing with pain was enough to sway me towards the alternative. Didn't I already make my decision? My mouth felt rotten with the stale taste of dehydration and a lack of proper cleaning. Even without opening my eyes I knew I could use a good bath and more than just a few band-aids.<p>

This was no time to lie around in self pity. I attempted to sit up, the growing pains in my joints relaying the awful fall from the day before. From the stiffness in my joints I wondered if it had been just a day, I could have easily been out for longer.

Blinking against the rays of light peeking through the canopy of trees I was astutely aware I wasn't alone. Staring at me with a widening grin was that peculiar boy, the one with a scar and hair that made me nervous to meet his eyes. I knew that look, the one where people want to stare because you are different, it never made me feel very good but I had never seen anyone like him before so I just kept on staring.

He crouched down next to me, a boyish smile on his features. "You're a parasitic type too, aren't you?"

A what? My cheeks were hot as I took in his words. "A parasite?" I was under the impression that a parasite was a greedy little organism that sucked out the life from another; this boy was quite the charmer all right.

"You must be…" He murmured more to himself as he looked down at my legs. "…they glowed."

I'm not sure if I should be amused or annoyed that he is taking up such interest with my legs. I sat up fully then, ignoring the pain and firmly dragging the edge of my skirt down as far as it would go. I was offended and while I recognized that someone had tended to my wounds I didn't want to believe it was him. Then it hit me and I was angry. "You! It was you who hit me back there!" I spouted off as I struggled to my feet. Damn my legs still hurt.

He had the good grace to look bashful. "You were headed straight for a group of akumas. I tried to get your attention but you never looked my way."

This wasn't good; a person like him shouldn't exist in this game. "Why were you trying to help me? You do realize where we are, what this is... don't you?" He didn't look like a simpleton, but I'd been a bad judge of character before.

His eyes flashed and I wondered if I was really in a position to talk back.

"I know exactly where we are." He spoke in a voice that helped me remember that this was another competitor. There was no room for allies in a game that required death.

Before I could respond he looked up to the sky, his mouth forming a straight line. "We need to move." He announced.

I hesitated, my feet staying firmly planted on the ground. What was he playing at? About the only thing I knew about him was that we were apparently both parasites and that he had helped me crash into the ground in an effort to save me. I'm not a naive little girl, I've seen things that could make the hair on the back of anyone's neck stand on edge, but I wasn't prepared for this. The thing is, trusting him, trusting anyone for that matter, had never been easy for me.

When I didn't follow he lunged backwards and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with him. "We need to move, _now._"

I was dizzy with the movement, my limbs screaming in pain as I unconsciously followed this boy through the forest. Something whizzed by my head, ruffling my hair in its path forward. I turned my hand out of the boys and began to run alongside him in earnest. A second bullet sliced through the air and I barely had time to duck because it occurred to me that if he hadn't taken me by force I would be dead. I snuck a glance backward and felt sick, it was a Noah.

This one was faster and a lot smaller than the ones I had spied earlier, when the games had been about as real to me as the characters in a book. She was quick on her feet and while I should probably use my innocence I was conscious that it might give me an advantage. Despite his intentions, whatever they might be, I was in this boy's debt and I was determined to pay it back.

I shrieked as a bullet grazed the skin of my leg, throwing me off balance as I tumbled over my own feet. The smell of dirt wafted up into my nose as I planted my palms down on the ground and attempted to get back on my feet. A pressure hit me between the shoulder blades and I was back down on my stomach wondering how a petite girl could pack such a huge punch. If she wasn't trying to kill me I might have asked her how she did it.

"Such a pretty little doll, the game makers really have been naughty this year haven't they?" The girl laughed, amused by her own private joke.

The toe of her boot dug into my side, forcing me to turn over. Lying on my back I was once again prisoner to my own humiliation. I had been taken down without a fight and that pissed me off. I didn't even bother looking in the direction the boy and I had been running, it was pointless to dwell on the fact that he was long gone. I could have used my innocence but I had held back, I deserved to be in this position but I wasn't about to give up just yet. Using the adrenaline that surged up at my self loathing I kicked the laughing girl's legs right out from under her. I guess she never learned that proper etiquette said you should never play with your food.

Judging by the look on her face I would have been hit right back down but the white haired boy was holding the girl back, his hand morphed into some kind of monstrous claw. I swallowed back my horror and saw the opening he had given me. He threw the girl with a violent twist and we were back on the run. I gripped his hand this time, occasionally giving air to our run, though his face looked rather pale when I went a little too high.

We were both breathing pretty hard when I finally gave into the pain and let the exertion of the day pull me down. It was a blessing that there happened to be a slight hill near a stream, a hollowed out space provided by the old root system of a tree that had long since weathered.

He helped me lie down against one of the walls and headed back out to the stream taking a few handfuls before washing his face and hands. I wasn't aware I was staring with my mouth sort of watering until he came back with his hands cupped. I didn't really think about it, I greedily grabbed hold of him and started to drink from the basin he had created out of his palms. I chocked a few times, trying to get more before he pulled away.

"Easy." He commented softly. "I'll get you more."

I flinched at his tone, I wasn't a child but I was actually angrier with myself. I was the only one to blame for my situation. My brother had warned me to lie low; he had begged me to find a place to hide and to disguise myself until they had killed each other off.

The boy sat down beside me, his eyes on my hands as I absently rubbed my legs. I must not look the best because he was making a face and then suddenly he's touching the top of my thigh.

I do what any indignant girl would do, I slap him right across the face. Only I feel guilty as he ignores the blooming redness I've left on his cheek and wraps a torn piece of his shirt around my thigh. I had forgotten about that brush with a bullet. That explains the smear of blood down my leg.

He sighs and sits back, "A thank you would suffice."

My pride has taken a tumble, but I am grateful for a lot of other things so I relent. "Thank you."

His easy smile returns and he holds out his hand as if we are meeting for the first time. "I'm Allen Walker."

I return his handshake feeling silly; didn't we just surpass the hello and get right down to saving each other's lives? "Lenalee Lee."

He just smiles wider and I frown because if there is something to be happy about I would love to know because the past 24 hours have been nothing but hell.

"I'm glad I met you Lenalee."

I would have agreed with him but I wasn't about to admit that being alone scared me as much as it had. Besides, for all his smile and pleasantries I still wasn't convinced I should let my guard down. I also sort of wanted to ask him what was the deal with his hand and his eye for that matter but my head was pounding hard enough as it was. I was ready to pass out from exhaustion or hunger, whichever of the two won out I suppose.

Allen pointed to the ground. "You need to rest; I'll take the first watch."

The first watch, did he really think we would live long enough to need another? I kept thinking about that akuma and the Noah we had run into earlier. I knew I should stay awake and try to work out a plan but I was already closing my eyes and drifting off when I felt the warmth of his coat cover my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ive never written anything for D. Gray-Man so I'm going to use some artistic license here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cataclysm: Chapter 3**

A soft pitter patter of droplets and the symphony of the water as it rushed downriver held me in a dreamy state. I wanted to slip further under his warm coat; pretend I was somewhere…anywhere else. I nearly nodded off again when I first noticed the golden flash. Jerking my head up I could feel the strength in my legs growing as I anticipated a fight.

Allen laughed, his face brightening. "Timcanpy, I didn't think I'd see you here!"

It landed on his shoulder for a moment, shaking the rain from its wings like a dog, before rising up again and heading in my direction. I wasn't sure what to do so I did what felt right, I held out my hand and it flew right into my palm. I had to suppress a grin; I could have sworn it tried to nuzzle me. It wasn't like any golem I had ever seen, this one had a personality, and a sort of character that made me second guess my opinion of them. Of course I had used golems before and during the race they were positioned to strategically capture footage of the game but this was different, he was different.

"He's yours?" I was envious of Allen; what a handy thing to have.

The white haired boy was busy looking around as if expecting someone else to appear. "Timcanpy isn't mine really, he belongs to my master."

My stomach rolled and any good will that had come of this evaporated. An apprentice to the games, I should have known better. There were a few competitors that had been trained since childhood, taken on as apprentices to previous victors of the games. These challengers were brutal and blood thirsty; bent on the glory of the title. He must have felt my eyes burning into him because he turned over his shoulder. That innocent look on his face drove me crazy, how could he pretend like this? Someone who was trained to be a victor wouldn't help another competitor, someone who was trained as a victor wouldn't have let me live unless they were waiting for the chance to kill.

"Lenalee, are you okay?" He asked slowly.

Timcanpy flew out of my hand and began to circle us. I wondered if his master would watch this footage and berate his student for prolonging my death. I couldn't admit that my chest hurt as I thought about Allen wanting me dead. So far he was the closest to an ally I had but what that was worth was still debatable.

"What are you doing Allen? Shouldn't you have already killed me by now?" It came out so frighteningly calm I wondered if it was even me who had said it.

He rubbed the back of his head, his human hand ruffling his hair. "You think I want to kill you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, talking about death wasn't really a taboo topic anymore. "Maybe, maybe not. You are a disciple of a victor; you've been trained to win this."

That dark look crossed his face and I shivered. "I don't want to win anything." He replied in a low voice, "I want to end this…I'm on your side."

"My side? I wasn't aware we got to pick sides." I muttered feeling irritated.

Both of us jerked our heads up at the sound of a bird dive-bombing into the stream, its beak plucking a small fish effortlessly from the rolling waters. Letting out a breath I tried to get a grip but something had my nerves on edge and sitting around in the same place had put them on high alert. I looked at Allen and for once it looked like we were in agreement.

He pointed at my leg, effectively changing the subject. "How's the leg?"

I sunk into a runners stretch and felt the muscles, testing them for any real problems. Sore, yes, unusable, no. "It's not going to be an issue." I spoke fiercely, trying to assure him as much as myself.

"Alright." He confirmed, "Lenalee, do you trust me?"

Stepping out from the comfort of our shelter I pulled my hood over my head. "No."

He followed suit, a grimace on his face. "Saving your life twice didn't change your mind?"

I had to fight the smile on that one. "Maybe third times the charm?"

Allen thrust his hands into his pockets as he began to walk ahead of me. "Let's not test that theory. Help me out a little and keep your eyes peeled."

We had been walking for hours; the sun was already low in the sky, when a loud growling noise brought us up short. I glanced sideways at Allen, not surprised to see him clutching his stomach. "When was the last time you ate?"

He shrugged, his lips turning down. "Long enough that I don't remember?"

I had pegged him as a survival savvy sort of guy, who knew. "There are a few edible plants around here that should keep us going until we can find shelter again." I picked out a few berries and held them out.

"Should I trust you?" He asked.

I looked at him standing there in the rain and decided I liked honesty best. "No."

"Well alright then." He stole the berries from my hand and gobbled them up without missing a beat. "You know us parasite type innocence users need to eat twice as much as anyone else."

That explained my increased appetite, good to know. Thunder rumbled across the sky and I wished we were back under that tree again.

I really was content to walk in silence, my senses on alert to our surroundings but my curiosity won out. "Who is your master?"

He peaked out from under his hood to look at me when he answered. I liked that he didn't avoid my eyes, made it easier to tell if he was lying. "Marian Cross."

I knew that name. "_The_ Marian Cross, the former Black Order victor?"

Allen gave that toothy grin again. "Told you I was on your side. Now, can you tell me why you're here?"

I mulled that over, why was I here? Why was I stuck in this death game? But it was actually a fairly simple answer. "I was compatible with the innocence."

"Who else is here from the Black Order?"

I thought about the research team and the looks on their faces as my brother pleaded with the General to spare me. "I don't know. I think they thought we would be better off alone than teaming up and…" I couldn't finish and he was quick to guess why.

"Having to kill each other in the end?"

"Something like that. Guess they figure someone else can carry that burden until the time comes." I wonder if Kanda was here, I bet he was. The increase of participants needed for the games had taken their toll on our already dwindling numbers. They needed at least four from our team alone so there had to be at least three other people out here in my same predicament. The idea of Kanda needing help was laughable but what if Miranda was chosen or even Krory?

I was exhausted again as we walked into the night, afraid to stop until we found shelter. Akuma's don't rest and I knew both the students of past Victors as well as the Noah's were not going to play fair. I tightened my jaw and kept one foot in front of the other. It hadn't stopped raining but at least our footprints were being washed away so I was grateful.

I heard Allen stop and watched as he leaned his palm against a tree trunk. Looking about as tired as I felt he slumped down against the base. He patted the spot next to him.

The moment I sank down in the spot next to him I regretted it. My legs throbbed as the adrenaline left and the pain began to sink in. Wincing I leaned back and bit down hard on the inside of my mouth. Slowly pulling my knees to my chest I took a deep breath and focused on staying awake.

"Close your eyes." He whispered his voice heavy with sleep. "Tim will keep watch."

It was foolish to go to sleep out here with just a golem keeping watch but as I watched him close his eyes and his breathing even out I decided to give in. He leaned into my side and I leaned back, it was comforting to be so close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Not sure if I should continue with this story, I've got a few more chapters already done but let me know what you think. Happy Holidays :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I worked the lacing of my boots out far enough to let the skin breathe. My socks were soiled and as much as I knew we had to keep up this constant motion, I was still dreaming of a warm bath. It was exhausting and my idea of up and down had been flipped too many times to really feel confident that even our simple plan of steady movement could keep us safe for much longer.

I eyed my companion for a moment, interested in his hands. Allen was hunched over a piece of paper, a bit of charcoal staining his hands as he jotted down the path we had taken. I was aware that he was a lot smarter than he looked and the more I really looked, the more attractive he seemed. I mean gray hair aside that goofy grin and his boyish attitude sometimes made me wonder. But here he was, designing a map and now I had a thought rolling through my head.

"Where does it end?"

He looked up, startled out of his drawing stupor. "Where does what end?"

I was floored now that the idea had taken hold of me. "Did your mentor ever tell you how big this place is?"

Allen tapped his writing piece a few times, "Not specifically, no, but I think I have a pretty good idea. Why, does that matter?"

I thought back to previous games, how big had those arenas been? Was ours much different? I don't think the idea of size had ever really registered in my mind until now. "If we can figure out another way to get out of here rather than killing each other I think that's worth pursuing."

Allen pushed back some of his hair, leaving a trail of black from the charcoal on his face. "Somehow I doubt they haven't thought about that. There's definitely extreme security details around this place."

I was riding on an epiphany and I'd be damned if he'd rain on my parade. "Worse than what's already in here?" I seriously doubted that anything could top trained killers and Akuma.

My gray haired ally chuckled, "I guess you have a point." He stared at me a little longer than was necessary since I had long since fallen silent. I wondered, not for the first time, how this boy in front of me could have been an apprentice to Cross. That loopy smile turned up his lips, "Well I've got nothing better to do, so why not?" He sketched a few more details on his map before heaving a sigh and getting to his feet. "Let's get the hell out of here, shall we?"

It felt nice to act like we had a plan of action, to be proactive about living instead of just trying to avoid death. I was busy retying my boots when I heard the soft crunch of leaves. Animal…maybe, Akuma…possibly, killer…most likely. Before there was time for me to even breathe out a man knocked me to the ground as he plowed over me in his rush. I looked up just as he succeeded in tackling Allen to the ground. My eyes widened as I watched a blade slice through the air its shaft halting mere inches from my companion's neck.

Allen grunted, his hands holding the attacker at bay. I wasn't sure why I was pausing but that long black hair, and cold, hardened eyes meant something to me. The name appeared in my head just as I realized…I knew this man.

"Kanda!" I screamed stumbling to my feet.

He turned for a brief moment to look at me. "Are you hurt?" Kanda gritted out between clenched teeth as he focused back on his struggle with Allen.

I should have felt touched that he was worried about me but I was astutely aware that the sword had dipped lower, Allen was losing this fight. "Kanda stop!" I lunged forward and put my arms around his waist, yanking him back into my chest. "It's okay." I pleaded, "He's been helping me!" I protested thinking how grateful I was to see him, even if he was trying to kill Allen. Timcanpy bared his fangs, ready to strike.

There was an agonizing moment of pause before Kanda pushed back into me, his sword retreating for the moment. Keeping his eyes on Allen I could see his muscles still tight with tension. "You realize he's not one of us, don't you?"

I wished he didn't think I was that naive. Allen pushed off his hands and began brushing off his clothes. Instead of looking at my lethal, fellow Black Order member, he was stupidly looking at me. "You know him?"

Kanda huffed, easily in a position to finish what he had tried to start. "The only variable in this problem is you, stranger."

Allen looked relieved, but that only confirmed my suspicion that he must be crazy.

"Allen Walker." He said sticking out his hand in a formal greeting. Timcanpy settled on his head, nesting in his hair. He was such a peculiar little golem.

Kanda just stared at it, his upper lip curling. "You can't be serious Lenalee." He gave me a significant look and I wondered just what kind of things were going through that head of his.

"If Allen wanted to kill me I don't think he would have saved my life as many times as he has." I argued, even if I still harbored a tiny bit of intuition that wasn't as confident of his innocence. I looked at the series of scrapes and bruises that littered his skin and I marveled how lucky _I_ was to be alive.  
>His eyebrows rose, "This kid saved your life?"<p>

I knew the idea of being in someone's debt didn't apply to Kanda so having him understand I owed Allen just wouldn't make sense to him. "He did."

Kanda glared at Allen a little longer before retreating back to me. "I was hoping I wouldn't run into you. This game is stocked with enough Akuma alone to take down even the strongest of competitors." He admitted his face stonewall to any kind of emotion. "You're lucky to be alive. I've already killed a dozen Akuma, a Noah and two apprentices." His eyes bored into Allen's as if this information should scare him into submission.

I always liked Kanda, he wasn't the easiest person to know, but he stuck to his guns and was a loyal and trustworthy man. It also didn't hurt that he was incredibly handsome and that he treated me with a level of respect I was learning he didn't like to extend to most people. I didn't want to ask this question but if I wanted to have an answer there was no other way. "Are there…was anyone else killed?"

"I haven't found anyone else from the Order." He replied easily, seeing through to my innermost fears. "Though, I suspect the bookman is lurking around here somewhere. There's no one else to do the job now that the old man has taken a leave of absence."

"Lavi? You really think he's stuck in here with us?" Lavi was a funny sort of fella, a bookman of course, but definitely different than his grandpa. He was funny, on the occasion immature, but overall I liked being around him. The idea of him being stuck in this hell hole with us made me feel sick.

"Don't worry about Lavi, he's not a competitor, he's a bookman."

"Yes and I'm sure the Akuma know the difference." I challenged feeling bleak about his chances, yet alone ours.

"Lenalee." Allen broke into our conversation looking grim. "I hate to butt in, but I think we should start moving again."

I glanced back at Kanda knowing I needed to prove why not killing Allen was a good idea. "Allen's been mapping out the course as we go. We're going to find a way out of here." I could feel the thickness in my throat. "Will you come with us?" Having someone like Kanda on our side was just plain smart. That and a familiar face would be reassuring in ways I can't begin to put words to.

He looked over his shoulder as if sensing the same danger I could tell had perked Allen's ears. "This doesn't mean I trust you." Kanda spoke dangerously as he surveyed the area around us in interest. "Make one move to betray us and I'll make sure you never move again."

The threat lingered and I shivered; Kanda could be really scary at times. To my surprise Allen simply nodded his head in agreement. "Same to you."

There was a booming crash and I jumped looking around for the source. Maybe if we were lucky Lavi would walk through the brush with that shit eating grin on his face and joke about the looks on our faces. But Lavi didn't appear and I began to feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, the chills running like soft whispers across my skin. The sky was red with a setting sun and I could feel the murderous intent suffocating the air around us.

Allen clutched at his left eye a grunt of pain escaping his lips as he doubled over. I took a step in his direction but his other hand shot up, keeping me from his side.

"No!" He rasped; the effort to keep himself standing echoing in his voice. "Don't wo-worry about me." He sucked in a deep breath. "Don't be stupid, run!"

I know I should have been worried about what was coming, but seeing Allen in pain like that…it strengthened my resolve. "I'm not leaving you." I grabbed the sides of his face trying to line his sight with mine. "Snap out of it Allen!" His hand refused to budge, the palm pressed resolutely against his eye. Tim kept flying around as if he too sensed a reason why we should be panicking.

Kanda was already on the move and I was feeling pushed for time. "Lenalee, let's go!" He barked not even giving a second thought to the withering boy in my grasp.

"Allen!" I growled out; trying to physically shake him into action.

The trees swayed and while he withered in agony I was suddenly burdened by the presence of an Akuma floating towards us. I felt the surge of strength like all the blood was rushing to my legs. I knew Allen couldn't run and if he couldn't, I wouldn't. The ghostly face swiveled in my direction and I pushed off the ground with conviction. There was no way to do this without getting my hands dirty.

I felt the wind in my hair and flew high enough in the air to do some damage as I struck down on it. I released the energy pumping through my bones and flipped back into the air ready to hit again. This time I had to dodge the bullets now assaulting the area around me. I chanced a glance at Allen fearful of his safety but it proved costly. A cracking sound made me think I might have broken a rib but it was my meeting with the ground that took the breath out of me. Gasping for air I felt like a fish out of water as I looked up into the barrel of its gun. God have mercy.

There was a blur of black and the sound of metal cutting. The ground shook as the Akuma burst and dissipated right before our eyes. Kanda landed in front of me holding his sword loftily by his side and not nearly as breathless as I was. My fellow Black Order member turned on me, his eyes full of fury. Pointing an accusing finger in my face he went off. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I grimaced in pain but I was feeling the adrenaline from the fight. "Better I get myself killed than leave a friend behind to die."

Allen must have recovered quickly because someone was helping me stand and it certainly wasn't Kanda. I looked over at him, my anger already draining; the feeling never did stay long. I was becoming confused because only moments ago he had been withering in pain and now he appeared just dandy. What had happened with his eye and how did that relate to the oncoming attack from an Akuma?

Kanda pulled a cloth over his nose, his eyes narrowed to slits. "The fumes are rising."

"Which way Tim?" I heard Allen ask Timcanpy; his trust in the golem's sense of direction mystifying.

And then we were back on our trek, walking, climbing, and exhausting every last ounce of reserve we possessed. I kept tight lipped about the pain shooting through my chest. I was sure it was a broken rib but I wasn't going to burden Kanda or Allen. There were several times where I opened my mouth, fully intending to start a conversation to ease the awkwardness, but nothing came out. Instead I focused on each step, ignoring the brilliant pain now cursing through my nervous system.

When we finally decided to set up camp for the night I wasn't surprised that Kanda was still motivated enough to scout out the area but it did worry me that he seemed hesitant to leave me alone with Allen. Kanda had always had a good intuition and right now I was going against his.

I realized it was the first time Allen and I had a moment alone to talk and boy did he look like he was waiting for it. As soon as Kanda had moved out of sight he was sitting next to me, his hands pulling up my shirt. I reared back, my hand poised to strike when he stopped me.

"Just as I thought…it's already bruising." He commented his hands holding my shirt up.

The intent seemed innocent enough but I could still feel the heat in my cheeks and the urge to slap him. He did have a point though, the bruise was already turning an ugly reddish brown and I was sure black and blue would be closing in. I really was having a tough time out here, but my subconscious reminded me that I was certainly lucky to be alive. Yeah, no kidding.

I pushed away his hands and pulled my shirt back down. "I'll live."

He touched my hand, "Lenalee…"

I tried to smile at him and return the kindness he was showing me but I just couldn't because nothing about this was pleasant. Nothing about being in this situation should be okay and while I wanted to tell someone how scared I was I knew I couldn't. I couldn't burden them with my fears.

I pulled my hand away and stared off, "Don't...please."


End file.
